Azuredge
.o. + Azuredge + |=| Though many weapons have been on hand to witness events of |;| great importance, deeds of heroic legend, and tales of pure |;| bardic sensation, there are very few that have had such . |;| . humble beginnings, only to soar so very high above others |\_|-|_/| that have been created to accomplish tremendous feats. < ~:_###_:~ > |/ >|< \| Azuredge is not just 'one such blade', but rather a blade //o\\ that has no peer, nor claims to grand design. Starting ||S|| life as a conventional, yet finely crafted Steel Longsword, ||S|| Azureblade was neglected until it had the fortune of falling ||S|| into the hands of Serath Kahar, and from that point became ||S|| a legend newly reforged. ||S|| ||S|| The sword was present when Serath Kahar confronted the ||S|| Cult of the Dragon in Wildling Watch, and served to defeat ||S|| a fair number of them in the process. It was sleeping upon ||S|| the Prince's hip when Light's Reach was recreated in the ||S|| Light's own image at the behest of an avatar of a dragoness. ||S|| ||S|| It was the blade that effortlessly parried the assault of ||S|| an assassin of the Severed Hand. Finally, it became the ||S|| blade that was passed to a new Duke of House Kahar, one ||S|| Tiris Kahar, as a symbol of trust and respect for the man ||S|| who would become its new owner. ||S|| ||S|| It is perhaps the humble nature of the weapon that makes it \\o// so interesting, for there is little in the way of flamboyant \V/ decoration or ornate tooling to be found upon either blade or V hilt. It features a lethally rectilinear 32-inch blade that distal tapers to a razor sharp point, connected to a 10-inch hilt and pommel, resulting in a weapon of 42-inches in length from end to tip. The blade of this weapon is double-edged, harboring smooth fullers on either side that run down the length of the forte, serving to lighten and strengthen the blade while providing a near flawless balance for ease of handling. A gently-arched bronze crossguard shines of a resplendent golden hue, remaining fairly uniform in design as it narrows in the middle before flourishing outwards at the ends. The hock bottle hilt consists of a brass core bound with steel cord; the grip covered in soft black leather of rat-tail tang composition. Azureblade is an austere weapon indeed, built for purpose rather than fashion. And yet, even in this unostentatious design, it remains special indeed, for the sword has not witnessed such legendary events only to remain untouched by them all, and it is from this fact that the weapon takes her name: Though subtle, the edges of the blade seemed to have been ionized into a noticiable shade of matte-azure, giving what should be a reflective surface a dull and lusterless sheen instead, akin to brushed steel. However, this edge also glows with a faint azure phosphorescence, and it is said that the Shadow itself shrinks away from the weapon. Indeed, Azuredge is a Sunkissed weapon by residual exposure, and truely unique. *Status: Owned by Tiris Kahar Azuredge Azuredge